55hfandomcom-20200214-history
TKW
'About The Team' [TKW TheKeyboardWarriors] '''was created on March 10th, 2019 at 5:00 PM CST by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ in between Season 19 and Season 20. Within the first 24 hours of its creation, it received over 80 views, more than two dozen applications, and 36 members, 2 of those proved to be quite exceptional. Phenomenal. and -Apocalypse-. More information about them below in '''Notable Members. Within its first two days, it received nearly 1000 team races, 42 members, and 120+ views. Season 24 With the big return of the team's leader as well as other members looking for a spooky good time, the team is doing well for its months of inactivity. He has announced several calls to action and has been doing some recruiting, hoping to gain once more what he had lost. There are plans and promises by some people that they will do several hundred races, but those seem to only be talk for now... Season 21 The amazing Apocalypse re-joined TKW, possibly for the whole season. We'll have to see if the captain follows through with collecting the key players he once had before. Within the first few hours of S21 they were over halfway to qualification (200 races.) By 12 hour mark, the team had stacked up over 600 races without the captain doing any. Just an hour later the team had over 650 races. Two key contributors of these races are the newly joined member ༺T⚡mfᎧᎧt༻, quickly proving himself with over 200 races, 200 being consecutive. He is definitely keeping his promises. The other being the oddly named 2060fd2fa47b709e33ded0ab11b5de30, doing close to 100 races. The captain caught up very nicely with a 100 race session. That put him in #2. The team mustered to get over 850 races, granting them a #25 spot on the leaderboard 112,825 points and with a lead of just over 600 points. By the second day the captain was doing quite nicely, completing over 80 races that day, and earning both the Alpha Romero 123 and the Portch Cobalt in the same day. He also moved up from #4 for total team races to #2. The most active members so far are him and ༺T⚡mfᎧᎧt༻ , who earned both of the cars the day before. Those two combined contributed 60,000 of the team's 150,000 points. Thanks to their efforts the team was in the top 3.3%. The captain himself was in the top 0.5% of racers. 'History: Season 20' It was a long and hard season for TKW. During the first few weeks of Season 20 the team faired quite well, gaining several high caliber members who were fast and active. It, later on, lost those members but still held a high rank of at least #35 in the leaderboards. Eventually, the captain and other members became less active by either losing interest in the game or being weighed down with things such as school work or only being able to race at school. The team slowly dropped over the last month of the season, hanging low in the mid-seventies. There were several reminders to race on both the team's MOTD and on the discord, to no avail. The team averaged around 100 races per day in its late weeks, which is barely enough to hold a top 100 position. Despite all of this, the captain decided to remain captain of the sinking ship and showed no sign of giving up. He often talked about his lack of racing. He was not exaggerating as he had only done 750 team races (nearly all being in Season 20.) His only officer at the end of that season managed over 1000. Racer of the Season: '''M☮☈T★L™. Stayed active through it all and completed over 1,000 races! '''Notable Members On March 11th, 2019 racer Phenomenal. joined the team. He was once in the now disbanded team PL0X (which was owned by asssa123.) He and ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ have been friends on Discord for quite a while, once participating in frequent discussions in a group chat and voice chat (along with NIKEisMTsBIKE, a [SSH] member who has said she may eventually join the team. Later on, he rejoined but then left again, making 2 other teams that he disbanded and then just 'chilling.' On March 11th, 2019 racer ✳Zens_LPH✳ joined the team. At the time he was level 207 and averaged 92 WPM. He joined Nitro Type on December 2017 and has earned over 180M as well as the Y.A.C.H.T. title. His application was completely out of the blue and no members had any part in him wanting to join. He was a member but left just 7 hours after joining for unknown reasons. On March 11th, 2019 at 3:02 AM racer ApoXalypse! joined the team. He was once a member of 55H but left for his real-life friend's team, [DAT1]. He has been a member of NT since November 2014 and has been a part of quite a few significant teams. He has donated 1M to the team and also once donated 1M to 55H. He is also good friends with ✨W☢lficiαlly✨. On March 11th, 2019 racer TheKeyboardWarrior! joined the team. He has been a member of NT since May 2017 and has earned nearly 50M in that time. He has donated 1M of that to the team. On March 11th, 2019 racer WordsAreMyType, an ex-member of the old WRT, joined. He created his account in June of 2013. He wasn't very active for quite a while as he has only earned 15M. Despite this he is still a heck of a racer, typing at over 100 words per minute. On March 11th, 2019 racer PӉѺЄИіӼ, a former member of both [IRAN] and the old WRT, joined the team. He has over 20M, becoming the 2nd richest member. On March 15, 2019 users ✨AnΩxxY✨ and ฿igcͥђuͣgͫus joined the team. ✨AnΩxxY✨ was the captain of 55H and ฿igcͥђuͣgͫus is a former officer of 55H. They are just 2 of the 4 ex-teammates of ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ to join his cause. On May 17th, 2019, ༺T⚡mfᎧᎧt༻ joined the team. He promised that he would at least do a 100 race session that day (the first day of S21.) He set the bar even higher for any other potential activity prize contenders with a 200 session. He has proven himself quite the member so far, and may very well be the best member TKW has had. 'Requirements' WPM: 40 Level: 20 20 Races Per Day Season Placement Season 20: #74 at 1,613,040 Points | ~9,025 ahead of #75 | ~1,417 from #73 | ~233,259 from #50 | 4,555,134 from #10 | ~292,943 ahead of #100 | Highest Rank: #15 | Lowest Rank: #76 | Season 21: #112 at 304,957 Points (Top 2.1%) | 2,688 behind #100 | 2,211 ahead of #113 | 894 from #111 | 23,895 behind L0CO (#97) | 172,504 behind ELR (#51) | 172,850 behind FLL (#50) | 172,850 behind #50 | 280,488 behind C0LD (#36) | 277,789 behind ETW (#37) | 378,848 behind 5HRK (#29) | 1,170,700 from #10 | 2,695,043 from 3M points | Goal: #50 or 3M points | 'Season 22: '#465 at 145,024 Points | 340,519 behind #100 | 719 ahead of #466 'Season 23: '#709 at 156,797 Points | 328,654 behind #100 | 289 ahead of #710 'Season 24: '#660 at 152,095 Points | 283,877 behind #100 | 358 ahead of #661 Highest: ? Lowest: ? Average: #660 'Officers' Current: ༺T⚡mfᎧᎧt༻, SpaceTyper™, ₱H乇NØM乇N★L Former: '''[https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/ff8fa51c48665cbdcbe484c1605cf433 '''RoyaleGhost™] (Left),TheCapedCrusader! (Left), Phenomenal. (Left), CallMeCupcake (Left), -Apocalypse- (Left) Team Progress = Creation: Day 1: ~400 Races | 36 Members | 28 Applications | 81 Total Views = = Week 1: 3000 Races | 48 Members | 38 Applications | ~275 Views = = Week 2: ~2,901 Races (-99) | 47 Members (+1) | 5 Applications | 410 Total Views = = Week 3: ~1,200 Races (-1700) | 50 Members (+3) | 3 Applications | 490 Views (+65 Views) = = Last Day: 12,809 Races | 45 Members | ~75 Applications | 723 Views | #74 = Season 21: Day 1: 855 Races | 40 Members | 1 Application | 759 Total Views Day 2: +296 Races | +1 Member | +3 Applications | +17 Views Day 3: +183 Races | +0 Members | +0 Applications | +9 Views Day 4: +185 Races | +1 Member | +0 Applications | +26 Views Day 5: +383 Races | -2 Members | +0 Applications | +6 Views Day 6: +217 Races | +0 Members | +0 Applications | +8 Views Day 7: +179 Races | +0 Members | +0 Applications | +5 Views Week 1: 2,275 Races | 40 Members | 4 Applications | 820 Views Week 2: +167 Races | -1 Member | 0 Applications | +12 Views Total: 2,442 Races | 39 Members | 4 Applications | 823 Views 'Season 24:' Week 2: 1,194 Races | 42 Members | 0 Applications | 858 Views Week 3: = Most Races Gained ever: Day 12, S20: 874. = = Most Views Gained Ever: Day 2, S20, Day 4, S20: 49 Views. = 'Allies' [N0VA ✨~Cσѕɱσѕ~✨]. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ has been friends with the captain and others for a long time. They aided him when he was in the now disbanded team 55H and the captain came back to aid him once more. [https://alpha.nitrotype.com/team/COWZ [COWZ] Nitro Type Cowz']'. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ is a good friend with a major member of the team and they decided to become allies. [https://alpha.nitrotype.com/team/YRN [YRN] Yung Rich Nation']'. The leader of YRN, ����YσυɳɠKιɳɠTɾҽყ����, decided to become allies with TKW. He was once a member of the disbanded team SERN. He recently created his team to try and take on Season 21. [https://alpha.nitrotype.com/team/SYN [SYN] Syndicate']'. On Monday, May 13th, 2019, the captain of one of the fastest growing and best teams, pjcrowley, agreed to ally with TKW. 'Highest Level' SpaceTyper™ | 205 ✨IllմsiΩภ✨ | 137 ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 130 'Highest Speed' WordsAreMyType | 110 shallwin | 107 i_anii | 106 Highest Accuracy TheBiggestMost | 98.23% indexfingersonly | 97.81% i_anii | 97.78% 'Most Races' SpaceTyper™' | 3,379 Races' ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 1,720 Races ₱H乇NØM乇N★L | 1,436 Races Richest ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 85.4M WordsAreMyType | 12M ༺T⚡mfᎧᎧt༻ | 8.7M 'Fun Facts' The team was originally going to be called''' 55H Elite Typing Unit or ETW EliteTypingWarriors but was instead named TKW TheKeyboardWarriors''' due to the delayed disbandment of''' 55H 55H, FTW'. Once '55H' disbanded they decided to keep the 'TKW name. There were talks of the team being called 'F4U Golden Elite Typers '''in honor of racer 'F4U-Corsair who had the F4U Corsair (F4U image) made after him in honor of his being the first to reach 10,000 races. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ was the first person to hold a position in all team stats. (He held number one.) PØLØ★LΞGΔCY 'is the first person to be in 3 of 4 top 3 team stats. 'PØLØ★LΞGΔCY held the most races title from 2:31 AM to 7:54 AM (CST) before being overtaken by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ CallMeCupcake was the first person to donate. They donated 200K. [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 ApoXalypse!] was the first person to donate 1M or more. They donated 1M. TheKeyboardWarrior! was the second to donate 1M. The captain (✨W☢lficiαlly✨) is the richest member of the team by over 70M. For several hours he was knocked down to second place at 20.6M due to a proclaimed glitch in Nitro Type's systems, which was looked into by NT Moder asssa123. By 3:30 AM the next day the money was returned. It was determined by asssa123 that it was an accidental removal by him or Travis after the "Andy Outbreak". ✨Pi_or_Tau?✨ was the first person from '''55H '''to join the team. On March 18th wolf gained even more of a lead in the money category by over 60M. S20 Stats Day 2: 950+ Races (+550) | 42 Members (+6) | 2 Applications | 120+ Total Views (+49) Day 3: ~1400 Races (+450) | 50 Members (+8) | 1 Application | 150 Total Views (+30) Day 4: ~1900 Races (+500) | 45 Members (-5) | 5 Applications | 199 Total Views (+49) Day 5: 2309 Races (+409) | 44 Members (-1) | 2 Applications | 234 Total Views (+33) Day 6: 2653 Races (+344) | 48 Members (+4) | 0 Applications | 262 Total Views (+28) Day 7: ~3000 Races (+347) | 48 Members (+0) | 0 Applications | ~275 Total Views (+13 Views) Category:Teams